


荒野上的安魂彌撒

by egoismt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, 《Dead End 的冒險》衍生文, 恐怖三桅帆船篇衍生文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt
Summary: 當魯夫和索隆失去了對方......Ps. L Side 為恐怖三桅帆船篇衍生文，Z Side 為劇場版《Dead End 的冒險》衍生文
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro





	1. L Side

那一瞬間，世界安靜無聲。

廚子消瘦的背影默默佇立。肩膀顫抖，垂下的雙手緊緊握著拳頭。

他腳下，大片的血跡四處飛濺，為灰白的廢墟抹上腥濃的赭紅。

腦袋，胸口，洞開一片。

愣愣地看著那漆黑的背影，甚至沒有往前一探究竟的衝動。

……快走……

……快……離開……

……快點……離開這裡！！

本能的警告驅使著少年，僵硬的步伐踩著空洞的節奏……

……啪噠……啪噠……

直到一陣微弱的亮光刺進他的眼。

熟悉的水滴形孤零零地躺在血泊中，黯淡得像風中殘燭即將熄滅。

慢慢地跪坐在地……慢慢地伸出手……

慢慢地捧起那冰涼的金屬和底下半乾的泥土……

慢慢地握緊拳頭，貼在心口……

少年蜷縮著……無聲地嘶吼……

……索隆……

*****

一夜，無語，無眠。

少年抱著三把刀，遠遠地坐在荒廢宅邸的最高處。

頭抵著膝，屈身弓背，彷彿要與一切隔絕。

原來世界可以如此的靜，連自己的呼吸心跳……都聽不見……

少年擁緊染上自己體溫的刀鞘，像是它們的主人，還在身邊……

*****

第二天。第三天。第四天。第五天。

少年絕水絕食的狀態依舊持續著。

夥伴們的憂慮與日俱增，勸也勸了，罵也罵了，

但看到那死命抱著刀不肯鬆手的沉默背影，沒有人忍心上前。

第六天。

眼看著做好的菜又是原封不動地擺在那邊，在日照的催化下隱約散發出腐敗的酸味，廚師的怒火終於爆發。

一腳飛起，少年的身軀直直撞進對面的尖塔。

「你那是什麼死樣子？！媽的這樣也敢自稱是船長？？！！」

廚師的怒吼響徹大地，航海士開口想要阻止，旁邊的考古學家卻閉眼搖了搖頭。

「……」

煙塵散去。

少年緩緩地起身，一手抱刀，一手拾起落地的草帽，戴回頭上。

「啊……你說的沒錯。」

低沉的嗓音，足以讓所有人聽見。

「明天，我們出航。」

*****

留在島上的最後一夜，折騰許久的眾人早已入睡。

少年來到廚師當時站立的地方，深吸口氣，咬著牙，舉步踏進血跡的中央。

跪下，手掌平貼在地上，藉著微弱的月光，四處摸索。

不管找不找得到，他想要帶走全部的他。

血已乾。

赭紅色的砂土附在他的掌上、膝上、腿上。

「……索隆……你好冷呢……」

抬臂拭去差點滑落的溫熱，少年輕輕地，緩緩地，撫過每一寸被血沾染的地方。

*****

隔日。

「娜美，幫我做個袋子吧。」

少年遞出劍士的備用肚兜，航海士盯著他手腳掺了砂的大片擦傷。

「……有找到嗎？」

少年搖搖頭，掏出口袋裡僅剩一個的耳墜和承載它的那把泥土。

「就這樣了……」

航海士別過頭。

「讓喬巴幫你上藥吧。」

「不用。」

將掌中之物交到航海士手上。

「總會好的。」

航海士嘆口氣。

少年露出幾日來的第一個微笑，轉過身。

夥伴們的目光集中在他身上。

「出航！！」

*****

少年變了。

嘻笑玩鬧依舊，飯量吃相依舊，天馬行空依舊，處事卻變得沉穩，眼裡……多了一抹成熟的風霜。

「越來越有船長的樣子了。」音樂家說。

「簡直跟索隆一個模樣……」狙擊手垂下眼。

「因為沒人可以撒嬌了吧……」船大工仰頭望天。  
  
「……」廚師靜靜地，呼出一口菸。

船頭。

「又在發呆？」

航海士走到船長身邊。

「……」

少年微微苦笑，將頸上的綠色小布袋輕輕放下。

「……真快，一年過去了呢……」

「……嗯。」

*****

海賊團名聲越來越響，沿途蒙船長青睞而入夥的人也逐漸增加。

當少年成長為青年，草帽海賊團之名早已威震八方；

而劍士索隆之名，卻一如本人所想，在日復一日中漸漸被人遺忘。

「臭劍士！這下我可贏過你啦！！」

揚著剛到手的懸賞單，廚師對天大吼。

「劍士……？是指布魯克先生嗎？」

後輩問。音樂家搖了搖頭，豎起手指示意他不要作聲。

「照片也換了！怎樣？這下你再也沒辦法取笑我了吧？！」

廚師掏出一瓶酒，把懸賞單徹底淋了個遍，點上火，拋向天空。

「你給我好好看著啊！！」

熱淚滾落，廚師大口灌酒，手背狠狠一抹，將殘酒連瓶扔到海中。

「香吉士先生……？」

「沒事！！」

廚師兩手插入口袋，逕自轉身回房。

他也好、音樂家也好，都很明白劍士選擇離群赴死的原因，至今也謹守著那無言的承諾，不曾向任何人提起。

後輩們只知道不使劍的船長房裡放著三把刀，看見他隨身戴著綠色小布包，

至於曾經名噪一時的海賊獵人上哪去了，沒有人知曉。

*****

三十歲那年，黑髮男子完成了他的夢想。

繞行偉大航路一周，抵達了只有前海賊王羅傑到過的拉夫德爾，找到了 One Piece。

新任海賊王誕生的事蹟流傳在世界的每個角落。

狂歡持續了幾天幾夜，夾雜著歌聲，和淚水。

當一切喧囂歸於平靜，眾人摩拳擦掌準備迎接另一段新的冒險，男子宣佈：

「草帽海賊團，就此解散。」

滿場錯愕的眼光中，男子脫下草帽，深深地鞠躬。

「一直以來，真的……非常謝謝大家……」

資深團員們明白，時候到了。

儘管他們也已各自達到了自己的目標，卻還是留在船上，一路彼此扶持地走到這裡，一起見證了歷史性的一刻……

那也是……冒險的終結。

「讓我……自由吧……」

*****

卸下了所有的榮耀，小小的船在海上踽踽前行。

**

男子去見了一別二十餘年的紅髮大海賊，不辱諾言地歸還了那頂見證了兩人份人生的草帽。

「你不留著它？」

男子搖頭。

「只有還給你，我的誓言才算真正完成。」

紅髮嘆了口氣。

「……不用這麼急呀……」

「我還有非做不可的事。」

男子沉靜地微笑。

**

航海士從船艙探出頭來。

「吃飯囉！」

「……哦。」

**

也去見了鷹眼，那個保持著『最強』之名卻永遠等不到他想見的人的大劍豪。

「他……沒辦法來了。作為代替，請你收下……」

男子遞上黑刀。

如鷹的眼神一下子失去了原有的光芒，隱隱透露著歲月的滄桑……

接過刀……輕撫著……

「……遺憾……」

**

一口一口，慢慢地吃著。

彷彿進食只是種千篇一律的機械性動作，為了生存，不得不忍耐……

**

他們還去了劍士的故鄉。

白髮蒼蒼的老師範在看見和道的同時瞪大了眼，深深吸了一口氣……

「……這麼久沒聽見他的消息……原來……他真的……」

男子低頭。

「……對不起……」

「……不……」

老師範乾癟的手拂上男子緊緊抓著褲管的拳頭，溫柔地輕拍……

「……謝謝你，給了那孩子一個精采的人生……」

男子再也克制不住，失聲痛哭……

像要流盡這十幾年來隱忍的淚水……

不斷不斷地……

**

越過重重迷霧，就快到了。

航海士望向窗外。

「吃完了嗎？我來收拾……」

「娜美……」

「……」

溫熱的臂膀擁上雙肩，輕輕地……

「謝謝。」

「……笨蛋。」

*****

航海士沒有下船，甚至沒有回頭去看男子提刀的背影。

小船搖搖晃晃，在濃霧中隱去了蹤跡……

一步一步，男子來到他一輩子忘不了的地方。

沒有墓碑。赭紅為灰白掩蓋。

一切卻在他心裡歷歷如新。

「……索隆……」

男子低語。

「我來……向你賠罪了。」

……鬼徹深深刺入男子的腹部。

溫熱的血從他腳下擴散再擴散，浸透塵土，與劍士的合而為一。

帶著平靜的表情，男子無聲倒下……

染血的手緊緊握著那小小的綠色布袋，緩緩地……緩緩地……閉上了眼睛……

_『……笨蛋。』_

_『你跟娜美說了一樣的話呢……』_

_『……哼。』_

_『……我好想你……』_

_『都一把年紀了怎麼還這麼厚臉皮……』_

_『嘻嘻……』_

《L Side 完》

（待續）


	2. Z Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當索隆失去了魯夫......

_『相信我們的船長吧……』_

狂風暴雨，怒海翻騰。

等待復等待。

然而人類的祈願或強運在變幻莫測的大自然面前，還是那麼脆弱地可嘆……

一天。兩天。三天。

一週。兩週。三週。

一個月。兩個月。三個月……

做盡了能做的一切，只是半年過去，除了那頂擱淺在沙灘上的破爛草帽，船長……還是沒有回來。

沉默籠罩著海賊團。

沒有人願意開口道破真相。

沒有人忍心指責誰。

沒有人……有權說解散。

連見到彼此的面，都逐漸成了壓迫呼吸的重擔……

「我們……還要這樣自欺欺人到何時……？」

廚師抬頭呼出一口菸。

「醒醒吧……他已經不在了……」

一聲……兩聲……

眾人壓抑多時的淚水終於流下，由哽咽……轉為哭號……

充斥著悲傷的空間裡，劍士依舊擁著他的三把刀，面向海的那方，凝望。

翌日。

劍士帶著草帽不告而別。

*****

沒有所謂的方向。

唯一的方向，就是『最強』。

一次次的腥風血雨。

一次次的死裡求生。

當人們看到那雙染血的燃燒般的眼，『魔獸』成了顫抖喉嚨深處唯一所能迸出的辭彙。

他是劍。

原本就是，現在更加冷冽。

無數次生死交關的焠鍊讓他閃爍著令人膽寒卻絕美的光輝，朝著『世界第一』的心臟疾飛。

純淨。毫無二念。

毀滅性的……決絕。

*****

時間的流逝毫無意義。

季節的變換毫無意義。

他人的生死毫無意義。

只是咬緊目標，不斷向前。

劍士成了某種傳說般的存在。

以非能力者的凡人之軀，浴血換來幾個大海賊的腦袋，賞金飆破五億大關。

人們流傳他總是隨身背著一個小小的布袋。

見過他的人指證歷歷，卻沒人知道它從來不曾被打開。

儘管傷痕累累……筋疲力盡……

儘管形單影隻……無人為伴……

他只是一心一意背負著，珍惜著，卻不允許自己依賴。

*****

宿命之日到來。

兩強對峙，全場鴉雀無聲。

沒有多餘的交談，冷冷地睥睨，冷冷地微笑。

而後便是全力以赴性命相搏……雙方均然。

身影交錯如舞，血光飛濺如歌。

當和道帶著數十年的所有一切狠狠貫穿鷹眼的身軀，大劍豪揚起了滿足而真摯的笑，閉上眼，砰然落地。

「……呼……呼……呼……」

劍士仰躺向天。

在鷹眼的血泊裡，自離開就再也未曾展現的笑容緩緩浮上劍士的臉。

那也是他出海後，第二次落淚。

2001敗…… 1勝。

高舉著和道，溫熱的液體流淌再流淌。

「你看見了嗎？克伊娜！」

你看見了嗎？海賊王！！！

*****

他用身上所有的錢買了艘小船，找了個航海士，載他去見紅髮。

布袋打開的那一刻，略顯蒼老但仍神采奕奕的大海賊瞬間沉靜了下來。

「……真是懷念……」

粗糙的指尖輕輕拂過被扯裂的斷口，前髮遮住了他的臉。

「我以為他會親自來的……」

「……」

「……陪我喝一杯吧。」

「啊？」

「慶祝你當上世界第一。」

「不用了。」

「那……就當是給一個老人家講講床邊故事吧？講草帽海賊團……冒險的故事……」

「……」

那或許是他有生以來，話最多的一天。

*****

在航海士的幫助下，劍士回到故鄉。

到克伊娜墳前，上了香。

沒有想像中那麼激動呢……劍士默默地想。

村人簇擁著，回到熟悉的道場。

「好久不見了。」

「歡迎回來……」

劍士抬起頭，臉上的神情和小時候一個模樣。

老師範驀然明白，這將是此生……最後的相見。

兩天後。

「……要走了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「索隆……」

「嗯？」

「不……沒什麼。」

老師範溫和地微笑。

「……一路好走。」

劍士什麼也沒說，只是還以微笑。

深深地……深深地鞠躬……

*****

聽說世界上所有的海洋都是相通的，那麼……在哪都一樣吧。

劍士在某個不知名的無人小島下了船。

「真的到這就行？」

「嗯，謝啦！」

「哪裡，我還要謝你送船給我呢！」

「哈哈……」

「……要我帶話給誰嗎？」

劍士一愣，垂下眼。

「不……夠了。」

「……是嗎。」

*****

月色沁涼，海浪靜靜拍打。

劍士從沙灘上起身，已滌盡一世喧嚷。

向前，海水簇擁著他。

劍士跪坐下來，扯開衣裳。

遵循著武士的古禮，分毫不差。

鮮血在墨黑中融化，最後，他以不愧於『世界第一』之名的刀法，用鬼徹砍斷了自己的頸項。

_……還沒開口，先挨了一拳。_

_『……』_

_起身，回敬對方。_

_『好痛！！』_

_『活該。』_

_『……』_

_『幹嘛？』_

_『你還是來了。』_

_『不行嗎？』_

_『……我說不行有用嗎？』_

_『你說呢？』_

_『沒用。』_

_『廢話。』_

_少年笑了。_

_劍士感覺到……久違的陽光。_

《全 文 完》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超悲的文啊～～～ ＞＜  
> 寫到自己都快哭了，倒是一種新鮮的體驗。（默）
> 
> 一樣是某論壇的百題，看到這個題目就一見鍾情，即便我以往一直使用兩個字的詞來當題目，為它破例卻在所不惜。
> 
> 想要寫出那種很精練，很簡短，很乾淨，卻又很深沉的感情。  
> 像彌撒那樣充滿宗教神聖意味的感覺。  
> 索隆篇用的是劇場版《Dead End 的冒險》的段子，超喜歡這部片，卻寫到一度難產……  
> 後來下定決心全部毀掉重寫，才有驚無險地完成。
> 
> 『寫文是一種著魔狀態。』← 決定把這句當作自己的名言。
> 
> 否則我不會每次都為了寫文熬到近天亮還在振筆疾書，隔天再照常去上班。
> 
> 能盡情地寫自己想寫的東西，真的太棒了……
> 
> egoismt 拜上


End file.
